List of Spells
This is the entire list of magic spells that one can use to produce whatever effect that one needs. Note Usually spells differ depending on the magic that one controls. The spells of mundane magic are usually in English (or one's mother tongue that isn't English), and is usually one to three words (e.g. "Fire Blade!", "Water Whip!", "Dragon's Scales!"). This list contains the spells that don't change depending on your magic, and are usually used for more powerful magical feats. Most of them are in Latin, however, there are two that are Scandinavian in origin, and two that are Wonderlandish in origin. Spells *''Utinam omnis qui bibit potionem hanc in amorem incidere cum me''-"May whomever drinks this potion fall in love with me"-Used to complete the Draught of Infatuation. *''Utinam omnis qui bibit potionem hanc fortuna''-"May whomever drinks this potion have good fortune"-Used to complete the Draught of Good Fortune. *''Factus filum''-"Become thread"-Turns something into thread. *''Convolvas fila pariter''-"Weave these threads together"-Weaves any threads together. *''Domine lapis magnum per alchymicam, ego præcipio tibi, ut omnia medicamenta singula primia texere filo Ariadne simul fiere''-"Oh Sorcerer’s stone, by the alchemical process, I command you, combine each of these ingredients together to become the string of Ariadne"-Used in the crafting of Ariadne string. *''O Veneficus Lapis per Alchemical, ego præcipio tibi, et calceamenta miscere omnia medicamenta singula primum iter faceret cum septem leucas''-"Oh, Sorcerer’s Stone, by the alchemical process, I command you, combine each of these ingredients together to create the shoes that travel seven leagues"-Used in the crafting of Seven-League Shoes. *''Ut cuicumque bibit potionem hanc regiam maiestatem imitatur, maledictum esse liberum de bestia''-"May whomever drinks this potion be free of the beast-shifter’s curse"-Used to complete the Werebeast Antidote. *''Ut, quem liberum esse bibit potionem a sanguine saevit in maledictionem''-"May whomever drinks this potion be free from the blood drinker’s curse"-Used to complete the Vampire Antidote. *''Utinam omnis qui bibit potionem accommodare ad mare''-"May whomever drinks this potion adapt to the sea"-Used to complete the Elixir for Aquatic Adaptation. *''Utinam omnis qui bibit potionem accommodare ad caelum''-"May whomever drinks this potion adapt to the sky"-Used to complete the Elixir for Aerial Adaptation. *''Ut si quis manducaverit ex hoc penitus dormitabit''-"May whomever eats this deeply slumber"-Used to make the Peaceful Sleep apple. *''Ut cuicumque manducat hunc incidunt in morte, sicut in somnum''-"May whomever eats this fall into a death-like sleep"-Used to make the Death Sleep apple. *''Sit biberit potionem ero spiritus immortui''-"May whomever drinks this potion become a spirit of the undead"-Used to complete the Draught of Undead Disguises. *''O, Veneficus Lapis, die, mense Januario, mandabo per Alchemical processus Elixir vitaeturn in his rebus''-Oh, Sorcerer's Stone, on this day, in the month of January, by the alchemical process, turn these ingredients into the Elixir of Life-Used to complete the Elixir of Life, January edition. *''O, Veneficus Lapis, die, mense Februario, mandabo per Alchemical processus Elixir vitaeturn in his rebus''-Oh, Sorcerer's Stone, on this day, in the month of February, by the alchemical process, turn these ingredients into the Elixir of Life-Used to complete the Elixir of Life, February edition. *''O, Veneficus Lapis, die, mense Martio, mandabo per Alchemical processus Elixir vitaeturn in his rebus''-Oh, Sorcerer's Stone, on this day, in the month of March, by the alchemical process, turn these ingredients into the Elixir of Life-Used to complete the Elixir of Life, March edition. *''O, Veneficus Lapis, die, mense Aprili, mandabo per Alchemical processus Elixir vitaeturn in his rebus''-Oh, Sorcerer's Stone, on this day, in the month of April, by the alchemical process, turn these ingredients into the Elixir of Life-Used to complete the Elixir of Life, April edition. *''O, Veneficus Lapis, die, mense Maio, mandabo per Alchemical processus Elixir vitaeturn in his rebus''-Oh, Sorcerer's Stone, on this day, in the month of May, by the alchemical process, turn these ingredients into the Elixir of Life-Used to complete the Elixir of Life, May edition. *''O, Veneficus Lapis, die, mense Junii, mandabo per Alchemical processus Elixir vitaeturn in his rebus''-Oh, Sorcerer's Stone, on this day, in the month of June, by the alchemical process, turn these ingredients into the Elixir of Life-Used to complete the Elixir of Life, June edition. *''O, Veneficus Lapis, die, mense Julii, mandabo per Alchemical processus Elixir vitaeturn in his rebus''-Oh, Sorcerer's Stone, on this day, in the month of July, by the alchemical process, turn these ingredients into the Elixir of Life-Used to complete the Elixir of Life, July edition. *''O, Veneficus Lapis, die, mense Augusto, mandabo per Alchemical processus Elixir vitaeturn in his rebus''-Oh, Sorcerer's Stone, on this day, in the month of August, by the alchemical process, turn these ingredients into the Elixir of Life-Used to complete the Elixir of Life, August edition. *''O, Veneficus Lapis, die, mense Septembris, mandabo per Alchemical processus Elixir vitaeturn in his rebus''-Oh, Sorcerer's Stone, on this day, in the month of September, by the alchemical process, turn these ingredients into the Elixir of Life-Used to complete the Elixir of Life, September edition. *''O, Veneficus Lapis, die, mense Octobris, mandabo per Alchemical processus Elixir vitaeturn in his rebus''-Oh, Sorcerer's Stone, on this day, in the month of October, by the alchemical process, turn these ingredients into the Elixir of Life-Used to complete the Elixir of Life, October edition. *''O, Veneficus Lapis, die, mense Novembris, mandabo per Alchemical processus Elixir vitaeturn in his rebus''-Oh, Sorcerer's Stone, on this day, in the month of November, by the alchemical process, turn these ingredients into the Elixir of Life-Used to complete the Elixir of Life, November edition. *''O, Veneficus Lapis, die, mense Decembri, mandabo per Alchemical processus Elixir vitaeturn in his rebus''-Oh, Sorcerer's Stone, on this day, in the month of December, by the alchemical process, turn these ingredients into the Elixir of Life-Used to complete the Elixir of Life, December edition. *''Luna lapis, alchimia circuli in carbonem sanguis creatoris lætus obtuli, electri pulverem obsianas pulverem de quartz crystallis, vitrum Pii, per processum alchymiae, ego præcipio tibi, ut veneficus lapis''-"Moonstone, alchemy circle drawn in carbon, blood of the creator, willingly given, amber powder, obsidian powder, crystal of quartz, crystal of silicon, by the process of alchemy, I command you, become a Sorcerer’s Stone"-Used to create a Sorcerer’s Stone. *'Hac tum praetoria naue in capiendum-"Capture in this vessel"-Captures anything in a jar or bottle. *''Adauge nobis magicae vires et decuplo''-"Increase our magic and powers tenfold"-Used to complete the Power-Up ritual. *''Huius autem rubro liquid sicut sanguis''-"Make this red liquid like blood"-Used to complete the vampire blood substitute. *''O Veneficus scriptor lapideis alchymicam, ego præcipio tibi, hoc ipsum a tempus novem mensium umor creare homunculus''-"Oh Sorcerer’s Stone, by the alchemical process, I command you, develop this fluid and create a homunculus over a period of nine months"-Used in the making of a homunculus. *''O Veneficus scriptor lapideis alchymicam, ego præcipio tibi, hoc ipsum a tempus fluidum faciuntque alchymicam chimaeram novem menses''-"Oh Sorcerer’s Stone, by the alchemical process, I command you, develop this fluid and create an alchemical chimera over a period of nine months"-Used in the making of an alchemical chimera. *''Sit bibens potionem hanc habere ingenium acuit''-"May the drinker of this potion have their wit sharpened"-Used to finish the Draught of Sharpened Wit. *''Sit tempus bibens potionem hanc habere vim infinitam''-"May the drinker of this potion have temporarily boundless energy"-Used to finish the Elixir of Enhanced Energy. *''Ut bibentis huius potion loquentur mendacium''-"May the drinker of this potion speak no lies"-Used to finish the Elixir for Honesty Inducement. *''Hnzoorub gsv lmv dsl wirmph gsrh wirmp''-"Shrinkify the one who drinks this drink"-Used to finish the Drink Me potion. *''Nfxsrub gsv lmv dsl vzgh gsvhv xzpvh''-"Muchify the one who eats these cakes"-Used to finish the Eat Me cakes. *''Haec potio quaedam fiunt a repulsivis caligo''-"May this potion become a repulsive fog"-Used to finish the Stinking Solution. *''Illuminabit nigra flamma''-"Light the black flame"-Lights a black fire. *''Lux argentum flamma''-"Light the silver flame"-Lights a silver fire. *''Venenum autem hydram Sanguis goni sinistram, quinque flumina aquae inferis mater lineis ectoplasm larvae, molares eius ut lamia os parentis cruore obducit. Haec utinam flammam dedi te. Daboque tibi et rei anima taceam, quod fieri non potest attingere mors''-"Venom of a hydra, blood from a gorgon’s left side, water from the five rivers of the Underworld, mummy linen, ectoplasm of a ghost, fangs of a vampire, bone of the ancestor, and blood of the caster. These, oh black flame, I give to thee. I also give to thee an object, to hold my soul within, to become one which Death himself cannot touch"-Used to initiate the Lich ritual. *''O argentum flammis luna sub luce factus sum sicut qui ambulat bestia, vultus mutantur, et qui ab homine usque ad pecus''-"Oh, silver flame, under the full moon’s light, I become one who walks like the beast, one who changes shape, and one who is of both man and beast"-Used to initiate the Skinwalker ritual. *''Veneficus lapis super hac virtute alchimia nunc una cum sanguine de anima''-"Sorcerer’s stone, upon this hour, by the power of alchemy, I now become one with the blood of the beast"-Used to initiate the Gene splice ritual. *''Det mihi quod ultima voluntate''-"Grant my ultimate wish"-Used to initiate the Ultimate Wish ritual. *''Ut qui protectionis rectae pati sine invitatione tantis''-"May all who cross this line without permission suffer a terrible fate"-Used to initiate the Fount of Protection spell. *''Venite ad me, liber antiquus''-"Come to me, oh ancient tome"-Brings a book of spells to a person. *''Fiam iris flamma et accersi pontem Bifrost''-"I light the rainbow flame and summon the bridge Bifrost"-Summons the bridge Bifrost. *''Ex puncto Aquilo''-"Point due North"-Causes any pointed object to point due North, thereby helping to find a direction. *''Eum ligare''-"Bind him"-Used to bind someone up. *''Constringat''-"Bind her"-See above. *''Ligabis eos''-"Bind them"-See above. *''Figura monasticismus iubeo et mandamus, quo veram et ad te''-"Shape-changer, I bid and command you, reveal and return to your true form"-Forces a shapeshifter to revert to it’s true form. *''Tristes spiritus, ego præcipio tibi, et lux in nomine solvit innocens exercitus, quo egressus es ex ad in tenebris''-"Oh dark spirit, I command you, in the name of the light and good, release your innocent host, and return to the darkness from whence you came"-Forces an evil spirit to release his/her/their host/hosts, and banishes them back to the Underworld. *''Tristes spiritus, ego præcipio tibi, et lux in nomine solvit innocentem exercituum et convertar ad tenebras unde venistis''-"Oh dark spirits, I command you, in the name of the light and good, release your innocent hosts, and return to the darkness from whence you came"-See above. *''Nunc intus hic est maior in quam is vultus in foras''-"This is now bigger on the inside than it is on the outside"-Extends the inside dimensions of an object without affecting its outside dimensions. *''Turn in musicis, et armis''-"Turn our weapons into musical instruments"-Turns weapons into musical instruments, though still being able to channel magical powers. *''Quapropter suscipe benedictionem hanc terram vehiculum factus a mare vehiculum''-"Let this land vehicle become a sea vehicle"-Turns a land vehicle into a sea vehicle. *''Quapropter suscipe benedictionem hanc terram fieri a vehiculum caeli vehiculum''-"Let this land vehicle become a sky vehicle"-Turns a land vehicle into a sky vehicle. *''Quapropter suscipe benedictionem hanc caeli a terra factus vehiculum vehiculum''-"Let this sky vehicle become a land vehicle"-Turns a sea vehicle into a land vehicle. *''Quapropter suscipe benedictionem hanc caeli vehiculum factus a mare vehiculum''-"Let this sky vehicle become a sea vehicle"-Turns a sky vehicle into a sea vehicle. *''Quapropter suscipe benedictionem hanc mare vehiculum fieri a terra vehiculum''-"Let this sea vehicle become a land vehicle"-Turns a sea vehicle into a land vehicle. *''Quapropter suscipe benedictionem hanc mare vehiculum fieri a caeli vehiculum''-"Let this sea vehicle become a sky vehicle"-Turns a sea vehicle into a sky vehicle. *''þróast''-"Unfold"-Used to unfold a skidbladnir. *''Falt''-"Fold"-Used to fold a skidbladnir. Category:Magic Category:List Category:Demigod108